KHFMHD Any% (Beginner) Guide/Dive to the Heart
Dive to the Heart is a fairly basic world but can be surprisingly input-intensive when starting out. While Dive to the Heart can be a common reset point for experienced runners due to its few key points of RNG, new runners should not be dissuaded and are encouraged to take whatever Darkside I times they get. Be sure to have visual and/or auditory clues for every cutscene; mashing cutscene skips is less advisable than timing them due to having to mash 3 inputs and the possibility of early pauses on some cutscenes. Start off the run with a 3+ minute break. Walk forward into the light. Hold and jump onto the pedestal with the Dream Staff. Mash and until you've confirmed your selection of the Staff. Continue to mash until the camera is directly behind Sora and all the text has disappeared. Hold and jump onto the pedestal with the Dream Shield. Mash until you've confirmed your dropping of the Shield. Continue mashing to confirm both of your choices. Mash to swing the Staff, and then mash through text until the black textbox disappears from the screen. , then immediately hold forward. Run forward slightly to position Sora past the first shadow as it lunges, then mash to kill it. Mash through the first black textbox, then hold while mashing through the next two textboxes. Sora should stop moving just below the second segment of Cinderella's dress. This will position the Shadows in the next fight much more favorably for a two-combo fight. Mash through the black textbox, then immediately hold . , then hold . Mash as you approach the door to skip the text and then examine the door. , then hold . Mash again as you approach the chest, skipping the text and opening the chest. As the chest opens, hold and begin mashing at a medium pace in order to jump towards the box during the next cutscene. Mash through the next textbox and use an aerial combo to break the box. Walk towards the item if it didn't land on Sora and mash through the next two textboxes. Mash through the barrel textbox, then hold (or if it spawned on the right side of the door). Run a bit, then jump towards the barrel and perform an aerial combo to break it. If you have trouble breaking the barrel without landing on it, simply use a ground combo. After you break the barrel, hold (or ) and mash as Sora approaches the door. Mash through the textbox and run up to Selphie while mashing to skip the next textbox and talk to her. The answers you select to the next three questions determine the EXP route during the game. Dawn route (2/3 top) lowers the experience needed to reach each level until around level 30 and sacrifices level requirements after level 35. Midday route (2/3 middle or one of each) is a middle-ground and Night route (2/3 bottom) is the opposite of Dawn. This run is done on Dawn route, so select at least two answers from the top. The options below give the shortest amount of scrolling text and are therefore believed to be the fastestneeded. Select the bottom answer ( ) then hold and rotate it as you hold to turn the camera to face Tidus. Press to talk to Tidus. Select the top answer to his question. Hold , talk to Wakka, and select the top answer. Mash through the resulting text and confirm your selections. Run forward and mash through the text as you reach the light to initiate the Shadows II fight. This fight is a crapfest of RNG, so don't get too dismayed if the fight goes poorly. The basic strategy is to simply combo all the Shadows to death, but what follows is an attempt to set up a faster fight that has served several runners well. and run a few steps to avoid the Shadows that leap at your position. Immediately follow up with a ground combo, ideally positioned so that the first swing is a horizontal one. Continue using ground combos to finish off the remaining Shadows, trying to lock-on to Shadows positioned within the center of groups in order to hit as many as possible with each swing. Sora should reach Level 2 after killing the third-to-last Shadow, which will make both remaining Shadows take two hits to die. Remember that a Shadow knocked away by a finisher will only survive one more attack, so consider using aerial attacks on the last few Shadows. }} At the end of the fight, run a few steps towards the bottom-middle of Aurora's dress, then jump to gain a bit more distance during the next cutscene. You're aiming for the spot where the Save Point will appear, as can be seen to the right.File:Dive_to_the_Heart_Save_Point.png should be embedded The camera will re-position itself differently based on Sora's location, but in most cases it should end up directly behind Sora, pointing at the Save Point, so hold until Sora touches the Save Point. Mash through the text. Hold and , adjusting accordingly as the camera turns. Walk a few steps up the stairs and press Start. Continue up the stairs and to the middle of the room. The Darkside I fight will initiate after the next cutscene skip. }}